


Summer Camp of the Shattered

by captaincheesecake128



Category: Fall Out Boy, My Chemical Romance, Panic! at the Disco
Genre: M/M, The character list isn't full
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-21
Updated: 2017-06-21
Packaged: 2018-11-16 19:10:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,051
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11259150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/captaincheesecake128/pseuds/captaincheesecake128
Summary: A summer camp Au. I promise it gets better after the first chapter. revenge era for the MCR peeps. Cork Tree for the FOB peeps. Pretty Odd for the P!ATD peeps. I know the timelines don't match but I don't care.





	1. 1

FRANK'S POV  
It was happening. Again. Every year i get sent to a different summer camp. They’re supposed to ‘fix me’. None of them work, so they just send me to another. I didn’t want to go, but I was already in the bus. I made my way to an open seat in the back. There was one more stop until we got to the camp. At that stop, a lot of people got in. Much to my dismay, someone had to sit next to me. A boy with light brown hair sat next to me.  
“I’m Mikey” he mumbled.  
“Frank” I replied. We sat in silence the rest of the time.  
“I lost my brother. Is it okay if I stick near you?” he asked me when we were about to get off. I, of course, let him stay with me. A few minutes after initiation he found his brother, and oh was he dreamy.  
“Gee!” Mikey screamed.  
‘Hey, Mikey. I was looking everywhere for you. Where were you?” His brother replied.  
“I was with Frank. He's a good guy. You guys would be a great couple.”  
“Oh, I'll go talk to him. But first, I found Pete! He's over by that tree.”  
“thank you so much.i love you, bro.” Mikey was gone shortly after.  
His brother started coming towards me. “Hey” he said.”Nice to meet you. The name’s Gerard.”  
“I’m Frank.” I spat out quickly. I don't understand how he could make me feel like this. Why was I already flustered? I had only just met the guy. Then again, those eyes… Anyway, I had just told him my name.  
“So, Frank wanna hang later? My brother’s gonna be with his boyfriend, and I don't have anyone. Don't worry, no homo. Just trying to make a friend.”  
“Sure!” I said with a big smile. Then a bell rang and we heard an announcement. “There will be no homosexual activity, or your names will be called out in front of the whole school. Mr. Way, Mr. Wentz, did you two hear that? Or do I have to pull your faces of each other? You will be sorted into your cabins now.” A tall guy named Smith told us where to go. I was in the cabin with Gerard, Mikey, and two other guys, Bob and Ray. Mikey started crying. Not crying, but tears went down his face.  
“I miss Pete.”  
“He's literally right next door. Why don't you go to him?” Ray suggested.  
“Good idea.”  
Mikey left and I took the time to put all my stuff away. I kept stealing glances in Gerard’s direction. There was just something about him…


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A bit of Petekey in this one...

MIKEY POV 

I knocked on the door of Pete’s cabin eager to see him. Somebody looked outside the peephole, then let me in. Pete was showing them his tattoos when I got in. One small guy stemmed very interested.  
“Hey babe!” I said. “Your new friends?”  
“Yeah. This is Patrick, Joe, and Andy. Guys this is Mikey, my boyfriend.”  
“You have a boyfriend?” The small guy, Patrick asked jealously. “Lucky…”   
Joe started to giggle.  
“What.” Patrick snapped.   
“Are you jealous of Mikey?” Andy teased him.  
“Shut up. I'm never jealous.”  
“What about that time when-”  
“Shut up!”  
For the first time in a long time I laughed. Pete’s new friends were cool. I just remembered that Pete was shirtless.   
“Put on a jacket and come with me.” I commanded.  
“Yes, sir.” He said as he got a hoodie. “I'll be back in a bit, guys.”  
We snuck to the boys bathroom, hid in a corner, and he took off the hoodie. We kissed on the lips, he kissed my neck, I kissed his tattoos. All of it passionate. We kissed on the lips again. It was amazing. I loved being with Pete. We soon decided to go back, so he put the hoodie on, and we left. When we got back we found out that both our friends saw us walk out.   
“Mikey you can't use people like that. We talked about this!” Gerard scolded me.  
“Um, I, um… I wasn't trying to use him. I just needed him.”  
“I like it.” Pete defended me. “I like him kissing me and forcing me to kiss him.”   
“I'll let you slide this time, but if anything happens, there will be consequences.” Gerard said. I was fine, for now.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm leaving a cliffhanger, y'all. But ya got ship.

FRANK POV

There was no time to waste on my love life. Mikey was seen walk out of the cabin and meet Pete too many times. It wasn't safe for him. He also smoked weed. Poor kid doesn't know how much he mistreats himself.  
“Frank, does Pete love me?” He asked me today.  
“What makes you think he doesn't?” I ask in response. I know they both love each other too much.  
“He bit me.” Mikey said dismally. Pete was older than Mikey. Mikey didn't understand yet. Pete did.  
“You should ask Pete. I can't answer that for you.”  
“Have you asked out my brother yet?” Mikey knew I had a crush on Gerard. Mikey and I told eachother everything.  
“No” I mumbled.

 

______________________________________________________________________________  
Today was the day. We were playing truth or dare. Ray and Mikey were with me on this. At the time I didn’t know that Mikey had told Gerard and he was in it too. We had to start normally. Here’s how it went:  
My Turn: Ray, Dare, Mess up the ’fro  
Gerard’s Turn: Bob, Dare, Climb on the ceiling  
Mikey’s turn: Frank, Truth, If you had to kiss someone here who would it be? Gerard  
Ray’s Turn: Gerard, Dare, Sit on Frank’s lap

Everyone except Gerard decided to leave. He wouldn’t get off. He turned to face me. I decided to not stick to our friends’ script. He was really close to me. Like really, really close. Centimeters apart.  
“You know you’re the only one who picked truth.” He said quietly as he leaned in more, almost closing the gap. “Sometimes, you have to dare” He finally closed the distance. It wasn’t sloppy, like a drunk make-out. It was a passionate kiss, like in romantic movie.

The next morning, we ignored what happened the night before. Until, the others bombarded us with questions. We answered them quickly and we heard Mickey's name on the speaker.


End file.
